1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical cart, more particularly to a medical cart including an elevating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional medical cart disclosed in WO 2005072638A1 includes a cart body and a top platform mounted fixedly on the cart body. However, the height of the top platform is not adjustable with respect to the cart body in accordance with various body heights of different users. Thus, it is inconvenient for a user with a body height unsuitable for the height of the top platform to use the medical cart.